User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 4
re:Hocho Sabaki I agree. It is much too situational and exclusive, even when compared to Merman Combat and Ningyo Gujutsu. I say we move it directly to Sanji's abilities and powers page. 07:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Marine Ranks Hey. Why did you merge all the marine ranks to one page? Joekido 09:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine then, we'll leave it like that...for now Joekido 13:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks For Greeting, boss and I am from Indonesia, so it's my duty to edit One Piece in Indonesia. I hope that I can help you in wikia.^^ Gashbell (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2011 About Image Okay, I understand. I keep this on my mind. ^^ But, I have video in my blog. Is it okay?? Gashbell Video Okay, i will delete it. Gashbell (Talk) Birthdays If you still keep updating your subpage of birthdays then you need to add the informations of SBS Volume 64 (Capone and Drake birthdays). Thank you, I'll. 19:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Joy Boy talk page renaming Hey, seems that the talk page wasn't properly renamed when Joyboy had been moved to Joy Boy. SeaTerror cut/pasted the content, but that does not move the history along. Could you (or any other admin who reads this) delete Talk:Joy Boy and properly move to Talk:Joy Boy? Thanks. Treatment of Vandalism page: Hi there, Dunno who to send this to, and it'd be appreciated if it'd get to whomever could take care of this (if anyone cares). I would've fixed it myself, but it's on a protected page. (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Treatment_of_Vandalism) Just a few nitpicks... (This isn't a complete examination of the grammar of the page, etc.) On a lot of the bullet items there aren't ending periods. (Inconsistent use. Either use on all items or none.) Adding Gibberish.->Adding gibberish. ("Gibberish" is not a proper noun.) In the "Punishment and Rules Disputes" section the word "sign/signing" is misspelled as "sing/singing." CFxxx 02:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC)CFxxx re:Big Mom pic I saw that there were two copies of the same image being used on separate pages. I figured if I could use one pic for all the pages I could avoid some confusion. I forgot to check the dimensions, sorry. I really was just trying to get rid of what I saw as a possibly confusing duplicate. 03:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That Forum Hey man, this conversation here ended apparently.. With no solution though.. Can you like, send the inactive admins a message like you suggested? And if you're busy, tell me to do it, no problem.. Thanks Alright. I message BattleFranky and Justyn. I dont think there's someone else.. Are 3 weeks a proper amount of time for them to answer or it should be more than that? BattleFranky answered haha. I dont know what is he gonna do though. Alright, no problem dude. Scanlation images About the scanlation Images,if the images need to be fixed i could do it,it wouldn't be a problem,thanks. GH Talk Granit Hysaj 00:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) re:New Years Cleaning I think it's a great idea. Just be sure to keep the link to the image guidelines up there. Without that, I can see your idea slowly becoming an uploading disaster. I think the note about images has been effective, though so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. 00:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) About the new year cleaning you can also add Category:Images with No Source Provided if you want... and what about adding the discussions on renaming Shirley and Mt. Corvo? Collages I agree that we should avoid collages where possible, but have we decided to not allow them? I mean we don't have to replace all collages... or I miss something? ---- No problem, I just wanted to check. Hello? I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but maybe you could point me to the right direction. Yesterday, I got a box of OP "Half Age Characters." I wound up with Usopp, post-"Time Skip." Here's the curious part: the Usopp I have has his goggles on. I've looked online and on the box, and he's supposed to have the goggles around his neck. I felt the area around the face, and I'm guessing the goggles do not detach. Do I have a variant figure? Any help would be appreciated. 21:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Jason hey im one piece empire boss not nice records man respect stay strapped :) Luffayking12 03:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) luffayking12Luffayking12 03:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror Again You said to inform you if SeaTerror pointlessly edit warred again and I think this counts. On the Poneglyph page SeaTerror decide to edit war with DancePowderer and several others so much so that DancePowderer locked the page (see here).Bastian9 12:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Manga and Anime Difference Guide deletion While you do have plans on deleting that page, the only small issue I have with it is that not everything has been moved to their relevant episode page yet. I think with the reference links it can help (since I checked a few before sending the message) with that in finding the right episode to post on and will at least help make sure that all that work will not go to waste. -Adv193 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, but at least it's something to think about. -Adv193 07:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) WikiAnime Answers Widget Hi I am an admin on Wikianswers Anime. I want to know if it is it possible to reattach the wiki answers anime widget to the onepiece wikia. A couple of years back there was a widget that redirected questions to anime answers wikia site and users could post and reply to answers. There is a Template that has been created by one of the admins who works on Bleach.Wiki and Anime Answers Wiki. They have adopted it on Bleach & Darker then Black Wikia. Basically Wikianswers Anime was created as an offshoot of the various wiki's so it may help if it is re-attached to the parent site. Rohdes(Talk) Forums It's not necessary to manually close the forums, they are automatically closed... :Yup, that was a rather baseless change, the template is designed specifically for that purpose... :And now, it's completely impossible to search a thread by date. The order is totally messed up. ::(I meant for example if one needs to find a decision about a specific subject that was taken around a certain date (yes, that happened to me already). The name of the forum is not known, the alphabetic order of the category does not help, it's not really possible to browse all forum titles to find the ones that could match. ::The way it was before allowed to browse the forum to find messages posted around the date. It was far from perfect (someone cold have posted much later), but now it's really impossible.) ::But whatever, it's not that important: I think there's a way to sort pages by their creation date, which is even better than my previous idea. ::However, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to refrain yourself from closing the recent topics when the discussion is over: since your edit is close in time with the last post, this is totally compatible with a search by date. ::P.S.: While I'm at it, could you consider deleting Talk: Joy Boy, as I explained here? :::Thanks! unnecessary coding I believe it happens when you edit in visual mode...Not sure 19:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Red Link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Page_Layouts there is a missing page. :Fixed. Idea for Guidelines I had an idea for how to make the image guidelines more noticeable to new users. Would it be possible to include a link to and a little blurb about them in the "Welcome" template? That way it would definitely be noticed by people since they get notified by their talk page. What do you think? 17:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, looking at the template, I think we should make the existing link bigger, put it in red, and then put it higher up. If we put it just below the admin signature, then it would be in the center of the box. 19:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) re:Pictures All of them are good for the Guidelines rules. Basically all of them were good, only the Oars one, that didn't show anything. But the Rankyaku one and Ohm's were fine. We already used three of Ohm's attacks on the Gallery, why not two more?? Well, the pictures are here to help new people get the idea of the attack or the event.. The only mistake I did is not put a 'Source' to them. P.S: Gloam Paddling was good. It showed exactly how he made his spear into a Trident. He change it with electricity.. And if we don't start adding pictures to Rankyaku, as you said there is no other, then we will never have any picture.. If we delete them one by one.. Nevermind, I waste mine and yours time with this.. Nothing's gonna happen.. So I stop now.. Reminder and warnings Hello Yata, I know that we have a problem with users uploading unnecessary pictures, but isn't this huge red banner with "Reminder and Warnings" written on it going a bit too far? It makes the wiki look extremely hostile towards new visitors (and it kinda destroys the welcoming flair our mainpage used to transport) There must be some sort of middleway, maybe as described by Dancepowderer (more visible guidlines on the welcome message etc). 18:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, I had a brief talk with Leviathan about the guidelines on the main page, I will just copy and paste it (but in short, I would like to ask you tomove the notice to a template so anyone can edit it for suggestions): Actually it's standard practice on wikis... it's not hostile, on other wiki you will get banned right away if you break a guideline, so we are actually quite soft. ''[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leviathan_89 '''leviathan_''][http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leviathan_89 89] ''19:36, 9 January, 2012 (UTC)' Not the warning itself is hostile, how we transport the message is. The red banner looks like you just ended up on a raunchy pornsite and your anti virus is going coco babanas. Where can I change the colors of the banner? Yata said I could try to offer a different coloring/suggestion.'Jinbe'Talk 12:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Although Yata said that, you aren't able to edit the notice itself, since only administrators can edit mediawiki pages, but you can make another version and propose it to yata o DP. Maybe you can try to ask Yata to move the notice to a template so everybody will be able to edit that template (which will be placed in the mediawiki page).[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leviathan_89 '''leviathan_''][http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leviathan_89 ''89] ''12:31, 14 January, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks in advance, Jinbe 13:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) World Timeline Hi! Could you tell SeaTerror to stop reverting World Timeline? (talk/Timeline|action=history}} history. I left the same message to DancePowderer.) We gave him plenty of time to make his point, and many people tried to discuss with him, but it's just not possible. He keeps repeating the same weak argument ("if it was approximate Oda would have put the word 'about'"), ignoring ours, and falsely claiming the burden of proof is on us. Not to mention the fact that he basically accuses us of being stupid and/or liars. Everyone but him agrees with the change. He says that the discussion is not over, but he's just not discussing. It's as if the discussion had never even started. Plus, we know he just always do that. I can see no reason why we would let him have his way. He's free to make a poll afterwards if he thinks he could get the old version back, anyway. Could you update the news? Could you update the news to include the fact that the vote to ban SeaTerror has started? Currently, it only says that the discussion has restarted. I left a message on DancePowderer's page yesterday but I don't think he saw it. Thanks. Bastian9 01:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About User:BionDon Did we really have to ban him? I know he vandalized one page twice and made a "Spam Blog" but in the end he apologized and seemed to really mean it, it could also be noted that he was quite new to the wiki and didn't want to change his blog into an article page (we told him to rename his blog but it didn't work out so well because he didn't add the "User_blog:" part.) So shouldn't he just get a warning instead of a ban? I don't know about the blog, but it seems he was simply a victim of the glitch that blanks an article once you save it. It's happened to me once or twice and a bunch of other regular editors. The way I see it, he's a new guy who made a couple mistakes and was a victim of chance. Nothing to fret over 20:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Uploadtext Hi, there is a little problem about MediaWiki:Uploadtext: this text will show up only in the English interface, other languages will see the default text. To correct this you should replace the default text with in all major language subpages, like MediaWiki:Uploadtext/de, MediaWiki:Uploadtext/fr, MediaWiki:Uploadtext/it, MediaWiki:Uploadtext/es and so on. You should do that for all the codes of wikis linked to this one, from the main page they are: ca: de: es: fr: he: ja: hu: it: my: nl: no: pl: pt: pt-br: ro: ru: sv: zh:. Good, now I can see the text too. Consider to do the same with other languages, since this wiki is frequented by user for all the world. Entertainment calendar Hey Yata, could you sticky this please: Forum:Entertainment calender ? Thanks in advance, 19:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- hello i m ne win the wiki and i have a prob in putting a photo in my avatar.I d like some information about it.Can i upload a picture of my own which has the characteristics necessited (which are written on help) or should i choose one from the site that already exists? Could u please unclear me this issue? Sorry for my bad English , Thank you, TheBlacksmith7 17:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) About the inactive admins 1 month ago I asked BattleFranky and Justyn if they want to keep their position and if they are active enough, im sure you remember. Only BattleFranky answered (Here) and not Justyn. What do you suggest..? Yeah, it sounds reasonable. DP answered and he kinda agreed. Now, if you agree 100% you should proceed with that. Alright, nice.. Yeah, BattleFranky didn't make it official, I think we should wait. I would've go and ask him about it, but It would be annoying asking him again myself. :P Affiliating Have you heard of wikis affiliating themselves with one another? I got a message from user:Zangetsukakashi the admin from the Toriko wiki. We had spoken a while back about a few things regarding the crossover. I like the idea, but I don't know how we'd go about doing it. What do you think? 06:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Edittools Can you remove the parameter "|volume=" from the template in MediaWiki:Edittools? It's not needed anymore, the template calculates the volume on its own. Character Tournament back in December with permission of DP and Youn I assumed the position of Whiskey in the character tournament. Youn and I plan to start it soon, can I create a forum to help organize my thoughts and so others can edit. If i create one where should it go? 03:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ty 04:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) DID YOU EVER READ!!! that is not a fan art stupid it is from the merchandise that is approved by oda read the newst SBS on Volume 65 and you'll know it is not fanart...Rainelz 02:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) {C}{C and here is for assholes like you that did not even read here is a proof and the pic that i upload is a part of a merchandising move OK!!! DID YOU EVER READ I SAID IT WAS A MERCHANDISING MOVE ACTUALLY THE COLORED PHOTO WAS FROM A MERCHANDISE( i forgot if it was on tshirt or something and weather it is from toei r bandai i'll search for it). I UPLOAD IT TO CROP IT TO PEAICES TO USE AS NEW JOLLY ROGER FOR SHP!!! how many times do i have to say that i will upload it on SHP page later and kulit mu naman nakakainis ka na bwisit di makaintindi!!!Rainelz 02:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) still finding the source it was way back when i see it but i'm sure it was a t-shirt. about the garp pic... SEE i did not put it on garp page cause i notice it! now then can i reupload it and put it on SHP page?!!!! Rainelz 02:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ALAM MO ANG KULIT MU DIN NAKAKAASAR KA NA!!! BAHALA KA NA SA BUHAY MU KAKABWISIT KA!Rainelz 02:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Why ? hi admin-sama ! why did you improve the section that I'm improve from the 4 mermaids (mero,kairen,hiramera and seira ) Why ??? Hi admin-sama ! why did you improve the section of the 4 mermaids that I'm improve ? I have write in the section abilities (in all article of the 4 mermaids ) ' It is not shown yet but she may have the ability to tlak to fish and call out to them using sonar sonar waves,which is one of the basic abilities found in all mermads and some fishmen. Horohorogirl 15:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,,, :) I new member in wikia, nice to meet you Yatanogarasu-sensei :D Forum Hi, as you are an admin I'd like to bring your attention to this forum, although maybe you are already aware of it. Just to inform you, thanks. ---- hey what was wrong with that babies picture!?!?!?!? :( 22:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) FYI i didnt upload the picture X-RAPTOR did and he was going to put it in the chapter or arc pages. Can we just get that picture back if it is not a big deal. 22:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I would but since its not my picture I can't get it back 22:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Epoida Hey admin-sama i have a question ! In Epoida's article there is a manga picture where he shows his devil fruit.Was the scene seen in the anime,then we can upload a anime picture ... pls give me a answer and sorry for ma bad english Horohorogirl 20:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mother and Son hey admin-sama I have a question can we add the picture of the mermaid octopus (mother) and her son a shark merman in the gallery,because on this picture we can clearly see , that mermaids/mermen often don't look like there parents (episode 535).I think this can allow more info of the species. But there is a problem I didn't find the picture in google or any other sites and I haven't got snipping tool,because my computer does not allows it. So,can you maybe make it for me ? I asked so many people here but they not give a answer or can't help me I think I ask the right one. :-) please give an answer and I hope you understand my bad english XD :/Horohorogirl 12:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Mistake in Template Hey Yata, I was browsing one of the templates when I spotted a grammar mistake in the info. The mistake I spotted: Usage of this Template This template is to be used on accounted users who is blocked permanently. It is to be placed on the user page in question on the first line. Please do not use it for temporarily blocked users or unregistered users (those with IP address only). Since you locked the page, I cannot edit the page, can you please help me to change the mistake (the mistake is underlined) to the word: are? Thanks. Evanalmighty 08:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh! My mistake! It should be: Usage of this Template This template is to be used on accounted users who is blocked permanently. It is to be placed on the user page in question on the first line. Please do not use it for temporarily blocked users or unregistered users (those with IP address only). Done. I was so tired that I underlined the wrong line. Evanalmighty 03:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again. Evanalmighty 03:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry i made a mistake in editing a portion on ONE PIECE QUIZ. it's my first time -.- External Links Was it really decided to not include the external links to onepiece.wikkii.net? Where exactly is this discussion? I kinda need to know because the other site kinda needs some more links linking to it since there is practically no one else contributing to it.Mugiwara Franky 09:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's a really out of the way discussion if that's all the proof you have there. Exactly how many people decided on it. Three? In any case, I really find that decision rather outlandish. It's true that I made the wikkii as part of an anti-wikia decision but that doesn't mean you should just erase all means to help it grow on its own. The site may seem like bad taste to you but it provides something akin to a Wikipedia-like skin, an option unavailable to wikia's setup. It's an alternative but it won't be useful if you take away chances for it to be. :The site maybe separate to a degree but there are still ties like the ties between Wikipedia and this site.Mugiwara Franky 10:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okama Hey admin-sama I have a question.In the article okama there is a pink box with the list of known okamas.And there is a picture of the 99 masters of newkama kenpou.Can I upload that picture pls with a anime picture ?. With this picture : Horohorogirl 11:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- ok so do i upload a file apart of that one with the name being just Hody Jones ?? [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 12:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ok im going to see if i can find a full body shot good enough if i dont ill wait till we do,sorry for the trouble [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 12:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: New portraits Sorry. The names are from One Piece Blue Deep. --Klobis 06:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) delete the '?????' hey admin-sama.I have a question !.I think we can delete all the '?????' in all the boxes/galleries for example in the kid pirates,bonney pirates,hawkins pirates,.... do you know what I would to say ? :) I think we delete because we don't know the names of them.But when we know then name then we don't delete them.Sorry for my bad english :/ Hope you can answer and comprehend me :)Horohorogirl 08:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) re: Bot Requests Hi. I don't have much time these days, I'll do it next week I guess. Levi, if you're reading this and are willing to help, please proceed but inform me about what remains to be done before I start working on it. ---- Did u remove my image? If so why? The Categories I've seen you undid a few of my edits, although I understand the On Air Pirate category I don't understand why the pirate crew isn't included in the category page. On a side note, I based myself on the Straw Hat crew page, so you should better remove the category on there as well. Also, doesn't the newest databook reveal the names of a few of the On Air Pirates? I see...Thanks for the reply Vandalism? Seriously? I don't see how adding a picture of a character to their character page could be construed as something so malicious. Spam is generally unrelated things done for advertisement or disruption. Kuina's article is pretty small and the images were well-organized using gallery code. Showing her range of emotional expressions in various scenes helps to depict who she is. I understand if my sense of necessity differs from the community, in which case it's not worth getting into a revert-war or anything, but I don't think it warrants being accused of that. +y@talk 07:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ton/tens is inflation, I added 3 pics to her page, the other 3 only to the talk. I'm not sure what's negligible about her emotions. The picture we have up is just her looking all elitist and snooty at Zoro losing his first battle. She goes through rapid character development in that ep and showing that helps to depict her as more complex and relatable in her struggle for equality. It seems very meaningful and not minor at all. Was trying to be bold in deepening her article, if we're supposed to be more conservative here then I'll bone up on the policy or whatever, but it isn't anywhere near vandalism. Extra detail may be perceived as too much and removed, but it's in no spirit of spam. +y@talk 07:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hm yeah true about Luffy. Okay I'm learning the image acceptance policy here is minimalist, and that makes sense since it's so large. I'll see if there's another wiki which would allow it. The only one I know off hand is onepiecefanfiction.wikia ... wonder if it's worth making a new one. +y@talk 07:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Tab Template Permision Hello, may I please have permision to use the Tab Template on my own wiki? It would be a great addition to my wiki. I shall give full credit to this wiki for the template. So may I please use the Tab Template? Deep Blue Birthdays User:Are You Serious posted this this link on Haruta's talk page about how in Deep Blue, Oda refered to her as Haruta-chan, strengthening the argument that Haruta is a girl. Anyway that's neither here nor there. More importantly, it also has a ton of birthdays for all sorts of characters. As far as I can tell they're all legit, though it doesn't hurt to double check. Anyway, just thought you would like this. 11:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) question regarding uploading images. I am working on putting merchandise sections under each characters, those who don't have pictures yet, or not the right pictures or not pictures of the figure alone on this site, So after I am done I upload the picture and I am now able to fill in the name for the picture and now also for the use, but I am unable to find how to do the description, source and category. As an example I have just uploaded a picture which will be used by me before the nights is out. Anyway could you please tell me how I can add that data to the picture when I upload it. Thanks in advance (OnePieceNation 21:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC)) PS: I accidentily made a talk page on the previous picture I uploaded (aisa) and it might be best if that gets removed. (OnePieceNation 21:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you. (OnePieceNation 02:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC)) Alright I just uploaded the picture again and have now, if everything went well, supplied the necessary data. Please check my contributions to get a sense of what I inted to add to this site. (OnePieceNation 03:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC)) why did u revert hey why did you remove the gif from gomu gomu no mi/gear second techniques? Portrait Dimensioning Wouldnt you mind helping with them cause its kinda hard to do it and make them (i.e. 120 x 120) so if you know somebody that can help with that i would appreciate it. 19:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dias Well it's somewhat ambiguous, if you read the infobox his name is デビル・ディアス - Debiru Diasu while his epithet is デビル・ディアス Debiru Diasu! So someone has to check which is the correct name. Hey Yata... I was just wondering, are there categories that only admins can mark pages with? Or are all categories availabe to all users? Thanks in advance. 20:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Can we add a civillian category? 21:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Editing tournament Mornin Yata, I would like to ask of you a favor, if you are not too busy. I would like you to be one of the judges of the editing tournament. That means that you will have to judge some pages by whatever criteria you seem fit and finally discuss the winner and the ones who will take the 2nd and 3rd places. That participants in this tournament were: User:Claudia323; User:Evanalmighty; User:Pacifista15; User:KuroAshi98 and User:Onepieceduchess. These are the pages that need to be judged: For Pacifista *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_231&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_231&oldid=605305 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_194&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_194&oldid=607420 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_292&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_292&oldid=607270 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_460&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_460&oldid=607541 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_233&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_233&oldid=605411 For Duchess *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_129&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_129&oldid=607268 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_338&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_338&oldid=607267 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_100&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_100&oldid=607262 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_43&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_43&oldid=607258 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_413&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_413&oldid=607250 For Claudia *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_315&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_315&oldid=605711 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_204&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_204&oldid=607359 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_462&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_462&oldid=606255 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_60&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_60&oldid=551309 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_107&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_107&oldid=572962 For Evan *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_300&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_300&oldid=605728 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_495&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_495&oldid=605686 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_299&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_299&oldid=605684 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_317&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_317&oldid=605331 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_309&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_309&oldid=605607 For Kuro *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_209&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_209&oldid=607362 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_195&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_195&oldid=607361 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_476&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_476&oldid=606845 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_286&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_286&oldid=607363 *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_472&action=history *http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chapter_472&oldid=606817 Only the 2nd bulleted link should be judged, but for more info I have linked the history page as well. Please consider doing this, also please give the answer to Neo regarding this request. Thank you for your time reading this. AGAIN :/ Oh,sry I have check it but I don't find it :/.So,before I does an new mistake can you say me that we add yamao (I don't know his english name) he was the man who doctoring usopp (CP Saga). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJqtkZlz638 you can see him in page 3 (1:53min) he is between mizuira and kyuji. Hope,you can help :) and sorry for my bad english Horohorogirl 07:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ? :)Horohorogirl 20:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) userstats Dear Yata, In trying to understand all sections of the userstats, I found out pretty much all of them and what they mean but the only one left is the section Project what the F is project and how could I get one project edit without realizing it. Please answer me if you have the answer. (OnePieceNation 03:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you (OnePieceNation 04:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC)) I have finally found out what project stands for edits on all of these http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3APrefixIndex%2FOne_Piece_Encyclopedia%3A pages. (OnePieceNation 14:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Pictures Sorry, I didn't realise we had to categorize images as well and will do that now, and as for duplicated image I did check for the majority of them, even updating several low quality pre-existing images. As for promotion - I don't care, I was just trying to help out. KuroAshi98 23:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Just went through all the images and I see you already beat me to the categorisation, again really sorry you had to do that, I won't forget in the future. KuroAshi98 00:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? The redirects are pointless and only clutter up the search box if somebody ever searches for something. They also clutter up the wikia itself. Many of those should have never been created in the first place. SeaTerror 06:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lieutenant_Junior_Grade_Hexagon?action=edit&redlink=1 You're not supposed to delete the talk page comments. They're left as an archive unless it was spam or something similiar. SeaTerror 07:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? None of them would be used anywhere. All of them are just pointless romanizations or epitets used far too many different times or ranks. SeaTerror 08:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) They were already added to the article edit count when they were originally created. I used it for the most obvious ones like that Kuma one. The attack names would never have been linked because a random user created them and vanished. DP already did delete some and a bot would be completely useless because a bot would just wind up putting the deletion tag on EVERY redirect. This has to be manually done. SeaTerror 18:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I asked DP to delete some of it in the chat but either he missed it or ignored it. Can you delete some of them? SeaTerror 00:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Neither of them get on anymore. Which is why this is always a problem. SeaTerror 02:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) About the blogs So, I heard that this page has been marked for deletion. I fixed that for you already by removing it. I assume that you were redirected to some page telling you to create a blog listing or so when you attempted to edit it. 10:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Image It just needed to be moved to Clown Gas.png. If needed the image can be deleted and reuploaded. SeaTerror 07:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) DP moved the original file to Clown Gas.png. I don't see why it should be different now. SeaTerror 07:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) re:Captain template Yeah, delete it. I don't see a discussion happening for it any time soon and we don't really need it. 15:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) there isn't a discusion yet since you are a lousy admin DP, who doesn't reply back. Anyway Yata I am now talking to you: first it is important for me to let you know that I am a very logical minded person (when it is not too late at night at least) and I never do anything especially this big without thinking, I have actually thought about making this template for over two days before actually making it. In retrospect it might have been better if I first informed you and mr. lousy (a good amdin is an admin that replies back to you) of my plans. Anyway if I forget to do this in the future, both you and dp and anyone else should first check the history log of a page before making assumptious edits, furthermore if one doesn't agree with the creation of a page it should first be discussed on the talk page before an admin decides to lock the page, which DP did without a second thought. Also before a page is removed the admin in question should first contact the editor involved especially when he/she as already asked a reply. What DP did ere-yesterday is very unbecoming for an admin. An admin should always strife to work in conversation with his fellow editors, in stead off with a bossy authority. Not to get to the template itself the Captain page where the template is going to be used has a very long disorderly, sloppy, unsynoptic list on it. My intent is to replace to horrible list with the template as soon as I am done making it. And when that happens the page itself will be ten times more clearer and synoptic then it was before and it will be to for the betterment of this wikia. PS:As you can see the page is back again and I am working on it again too, everyone who feels like it is obviously free to help, (OnePieceNation 22:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC)) thanks for responding so quickly, it is very appreciated. (OnePieceNation 23:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC)) Bored... How's life, Yata? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- why did you delete the mummy mee and daddy dee picture. i was going to use it I'm sorry, I'll remember to sign next time. Search Expansion I just wanted to let you know that I expanded what can appear in the search results. It's not just articles and talk pages, but everything. Photos, blogs, templates, user pages, you name it. I think it will make navigating a whole lot easier. I'm going to ask for feedback on community messages. I thought I should tell you first. 06:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) re:Deleting Redirects I'll help, but bringing in a bot to do it might not be a bad idea either. 17:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Unregistered Users Banning I'm fairly certain that I tagged those 2 for banning because they created shitty pages, I'm not entirely sure though. That'd explain their lack of edits though, as those edits wouldn't show up once the pages were deleted. 15:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) SBS Since when did Viz translate the SBS? SeaTerror 03:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I said the SBS. I didn't mean the actual volumes. SeaTerror 03:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Images Why do you never check before deleting images? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ace_Anime_Death_More_Blood.jpg?action=edit&redlink=1 That image was only today removed for no reason from Ace's page and should be restored. SeaTerror 19:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) you removed several images that had been on the wikia for a long time and do actually serve a purpose why. (OnePieceNation 01:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC)) Deleting Images Part 2 Ho-okay... I thought we had settled this deleting problem already... Why did you delete my image, File:Zoro vs Oars.png? It's a licensed screenshot, it ISN'T fan-made, which means it's real (you may go to http://animesnf.foroactivo.com/t756-la-animacion-de-one-piece for proof) and it features Zoro more, which SHOULD be more appropriate than the image of him with the rest of the Straw Hats since the article IS about him. As I have said before, before deleting images from users, you should have AT LEAST left a message on why it has to be deleted. What you did (AGAIN I might add) is insulting and isn't fair. What kind of administrator throws away other people's contributions without even consulting them?! Should administrators care about other users as well?! Where's the communication on your end?! Am I missing something here?! Something must be done on your part. Please respond. - Ethelion 12:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) For your information, I DID USE the image at Roronoa Zoro/History, RIGHT AFTER I uploaded it. As I have said before, and I can't help but stress this enough (again), PLEASE wait for a considerable amount of time for the image to be used at a certain page BEFORE you even consider deleting it. So, am I allowed to re-upload it? If so, then PLEASE DON'T DELETE IT RIGHT AWAY. Please respond. - Ethelion 11:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC) And another thing, you might want to check http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Roronoa_Zoro/History?diff=652259&oldid=650924 as PROOF that I DID in fact use the said image. Do let me know if I can reupload it. - Ethelion 11:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Polls Forum:Site Polls, I opened the poll to settle the matter. Users Who Use Foul Language and Disrespect Other Users Hi Yatanogarasu. Thanks for getting back to me the other day. I'd just like to file a complaint about users who use foul language and disrespect other users, specifically SeaTerror and Straw Hat Boy, who rudely committed harsh comments to my contributions; please see http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Roronoa_Zoro/History?action=history for reference. Should this be the proper behavior in a community such as this? Should this be tolerated? Is this EVEN fair? As a contributor to this wiki, I am deeply offended by such recent actions. Hope you could address this issue and do something about users like these guys. Thanks. - Ethelion 12:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Even though they were harsh, the word "idiot" was no foul language. They did not use foul language to be harsh on you, please think about the difference. I left your image on the page as it was good enough, but I was curious, why did you create such a caps rage? I don't really understand. That is really provoking sometimes and as we all know ST, he might have found that as vandalizing. I feel that there was no point in doing a caps rage and actually CONTINUING this edit war provoking them even more. If you wish to be the correct contributor, please open a talk and discuss that change. That is the normal thing you should do. So please be aware that you are partially at fault too. If there will still be problems, discuss it in the page's talk or on your own personal talks. Have a nice day and sorry for using your talk for this Yata, I hope this has been solved now. Thanks for this, Yata. I really appreciate you coming to my defense. - Ethelion 00:04, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zoro vs. Oars Image The image came from Episode 369. What do you mean by "categorize"? - Ethelion 00:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) of or of the On the Baroque Works pages it says "Officer Agent of Baroque Works" ahould it not say "Officer Agent of the Baroque Works"? 23:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The Last "Arabasta" (I'm sending this to DP too, to get this done ASAP) Well, after searching, I finally found the last trace of "Arabasta". It's in this page. The thing is, I can't rename it because the redirect page still exists. I need one of you to rename it, so we can get rid of "Arabasta" for good, which is what we decided on. If you feel this song shouldn't be changed, or if we should discuss it, or if we should contact Klobis or someone since he most likely owns the album, go ahead. You're in control. This is just the last bit of the "Arabasta" on this site, excluding the movie polls, which I didn't change because that would erase all the results. 05:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Locking images Just a note, in the future when you lock an image just lock the upload, there is no real reason to lock the file's page itself, since it should be still editable (it may need to be updated), usually to reason for locking a file is to stop an "upload-war" rather then an "edit-war". This is something trivia, though. yibis havent released 545 yet.. Deleting user pages and user talk pages Yoyoyoyo how's life? Anyways the poll is up on http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Deleting_user_pages_and_user_talk_pages this forum and the result is that no user page should be allowed to be deleted, so could you possibly reinstate NinjaSheiks Profile and talk? 19:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry Don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on it and I know it's not your fault. It's okay, Yata-senpai.--'NinjaSheik' 02:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) about the photo with watermarks: I see... I understand and I will keep that in mind. Sorry for an extra work for you...Dainty11 03:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Le troll http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zion3x Continuously keeps trolling chat and won't stop. Being overly sexual, a creep and a spammer. Ban? --I don't give a two penny flying fuck about your moral conundrum you meat headed shitsack 04:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I can provide a screencap, if you wish. I don't give a two penny flying fuck about your moral conundrum you meat headed shitsack 11:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Question Not really a problem, but more a personal question. Why do you never join the chatroom on here? You're sort of a guy everybody knows about, you visit the Wiki everyday, and some of us would like to meet you. Most of us use the chat, and I think you could join too. 05:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Semi protection request Can you do a favor for me and this wiki by semi-protecting the page of Luffy? If you view the history of this page, you will realize that anons are constantly vandalizing the page and we have to spend time clearing of their waste. I think with both pages protected, such cases of excessive vandalism from anons won't appear for this page already. I actually wanted to get you to semi-protect Shanks due to excessive vandalism, but I thought of observing it even more first. 08:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) By the way, do you think we should delete ? It's incomplete, unused, and an edit war was sparked just because of the template being incomplete. 09:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request You should delete this blog since he mistakenly created it here instead of in the Italian wiki. Hi: Mugiwara no Franky is active? 18:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Hey yata, could you possibly rename to One Piece: Unlimited Cruise ? I accidentally forgot the space and can't rename it now. Also if you're in the mood, all the videogame articles need an overhaul ;) 18:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) vote could you please vote two weeks, anything more then that seems extremely unreasonable and cruel to me http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation?t=20120524205553 (OnePieceNation 22:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) G N A A Can you do something about the vandalism on the Shonen Jump page? I tried to undo it, but I kept getting this message: :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: G i n t a m a :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. 海賊☠姫 21:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Join the chat man its a better way to comunicate with the users and dont be afraid to join even if we do say some stupid things sometimes we are not bad people,so join sometime man. User:X-RAPTOR 22:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) re:New Admins Personally, I don't think we need to. I think the two of us are handling things great. If you feel that there should be four admins, as per the original idea after MF left, then I can understand that. It's up to you. If you think there should be more, then open up a forum about it. I'll support whatever decision you make on this one. 22:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) hey, whats your problem editing Yomi Yomi no mi??? I put the new pic since his powers appeared in the anime, and we must keep the wikia in pair with both anime and manga, that includes pictures, so I'm gonna do my edit again, so at least give me a GOOD REASON to keep the old picture I know about this pic, however, the anime version is more precise as is now the official colored version of Brook "astral projection", and if the pic looks low quality to you, at least let this pic there until we get a better one, there is no reason the keep the old one just cuz YOU THINK the one I got is low quality (besides, it was printed from a medium-good quality episode), so please, even if you didnt like it, you'r not the only one reading these wikia's pages, let other ppls have their own opinions and be impartial, liking or not, I'm posting the most precise and official version of this picture. you know what? I'll be more diplomatic and leave the pic in the wikia's file (again) instead of edit it in the page, it will be there, if you find a better pic showing Brook's astral projection in the anime, go ahead and post it, if not, at least let me put that one, as you know we MUST replace pictures from the manga to their current version on the anime. So, I'm guessing that you decided not to open the forum. Or are you still on the fence about it? 03:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Sorry to bother you for something so little, but I was wondering if you can help me find a certain scene I'm looking for, Yata-senpai. One of my fave videos for One Piece is this one At 00:40, there's a scene showing the Straw Hats up to Robin toasting with Ace, Carue, and Vivi. Do you remember where that scene came from? Episode? Movie? OVA? I don't remember, since, well, One Piece is a huge series and trying to find one tiny scene within that is hard. Do you remember? From the style, I think it was from an episode. Oh, then there was another scene at 00:56-57 and 1:37-1:38. These scenes are so short it's hard to remember where they were.--'NinjaSheik' 03:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Not True GIFS are definitely allowed. SeaTerror 03:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Those were ONLY removed because they failed the new guidelines from the vote. SeaTerror 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No .gifs Hey, just saw your message on Genocyber's page. If no .gifs are allowed, do you want me to replace the .gif currently on the Gomu Gomu no Mi/Techniques page which illustrates Gomu Gomu no Storm with a proper still image? 03:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't debating whether gifs were allowed or not, I was just offering to replace one that I knew of with a still. ^_^; 03:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I thought the decision was to keep gifs out of the infoboxes, but they were okay elsewhere on the page. Wasn't that it? 03:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with getting rid of the Jinbe vs. Strawberry.gif, but the hana gif I think could be more useful than the pic, personally. 03:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) what do you mean nevermind? Does it stay up or not. Granted, that last one was abit big but I felt putting it up was something some people might liked to have seen. The one with Robin I feel is important and is small enough to not crash the page. Genocyber 05:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Templates Forum Mornin, I would like to invite you to share your opinion on the problems and solutions that I brought up in a forum regarding gallery templates. Thank you in advance. Vandalism http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_Supreme_Android Ban this user, please. -- • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 11:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) you forgot to tell him how long hes blocked for silly :PUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 12:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) REPLY messege me back i need your help with getting the vagabond logo glass (ft chat) sent me! for my vagabond wikiUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What? your not even an admin on Vagabond so i can do what i like :/ im THE admin on vagabond... and that didnt answer anythingUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree ... we did get off on a wrong foot. However with my bad experiences of the past when you labeled it as spam with the threat of blocking me I took it very personal and serious. I will also try to maintain some levels of consistency, I was just wondering how I uploaded logos onto my Vagabond Wiki, but I found out how in the end. So no worries. I hope from here on out though we can become more friendly on equal terms. I may be hostile to you sometimes just as a warning in advance (but if I am I apologize but like I said; bad history with admins.)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Try solving this matter with Kaytlin on chat in a pm,and dont get to carried away with just a few messagees,just trying to help so cya arround. User:X-RAPTOR 01:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ignore my previous message has it seems u already sorted it out. User:X-RAPTOR 01:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Like British English and American English they should be left alone how they were originally created. I'm just taking care of some of them. I'm not going to go through all of his edits. If we didn't use redirects it would probably just be better to use the full name as the link instead of the shorter name such as for example when it just says say "Luffy". SeaTerror 17:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Studio image watermarks are okay to upload. It means they got it from the episode airing on TV. SeaTerror 18:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Then by your logic that means we shouldn't upload any images from a currently airing episode because they always have watermarks. SeaTerror 18:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not masturbating to this so I don't know how I can be getting off to it. SeaTerror 18:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dosun Strength pic First, please don't make it sound like I'm trying to trick or deceive people in your messages. Like previous messages I've received from you, you've come across as condescending and condemning towards a user whose just aiming to help. If this isn't intentional, I'm sorry but that's just how you've made me felt. Second, I do not understand why the watermark for the television station or studio is prohibited, as otherwise we'd have to delete half of the images on this wiki, and wait for the DVD release. As for the image in question, I won't be re-uploading the image, as I decided earlier to hold off from the rest of the necessary updates until I acquired higher quality footage from another source, several days after the release. 18:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, the distinction between Toei's and FUNimation's watermarks is all the difference I need to agree. I honestly didn't notice it, mainly because I've been awake for almost 48 hours now and are used to watching the original TV footage where that watermark isn't present, so for not noticing, that I apologise for. And when I get the higher quality footage I will update the old manga image, don't worry. 18:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) False Redirect i think this should be deleted http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Phoneglyph?redirect=no this is NOT i repeat NOT aproper redirect, it is simply a mistake and misspellingUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :/ wheres my thanks for alerting you of this problem? geez ungrateful punk :pUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 15:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Absoluterly even though it felt hollow :DUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 16:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Intro Images Oh... I forgot that kind of thing existed. I've never done it before, but will do. Sorry in advance if I mess things up... 03:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute. Didn't you already license all of them? Which ones didn't you do? Just saying but I'm pretty sure Levi already licensed Vol 1~30's images since he was the one who uploaded them. 03:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) A little favor ... Hello, I hope it's not against any policy, but can you indefinitely semi-protect my user profile, please? Some English racist just vandalised it. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Tag I meant the deletion tag. Those articles should have never been created in the first place since the information is already on Rice Rice's page. SeaTerror 17:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Why? Just wanted to know why the image I uploaded was deleted? 09:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ban............? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pengoharrisfan1? 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC)